Fire Emblem, Golden Sun: The Crossover
by Fifth Element
Summary: Read the story for the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and stuff. Too bad, ha ha. You can't steal it from me.

Zenosyke: Hey people. This is my friend Fifth Element (Excalibur)'s first story. Please don't flame him… yet. For this story, we will alternate who writes each chapter. Fifth Element gets Fire Emblem, while I get Golden Sun. Fifth Element will start the story.

Fifth Element: One time I dreamed I was a loaf of bread.

Zenosyke: I always did think your mind was half baked. 

Fifth Element: Bread tastes really bad half baked. Oh well. I don't care. It's lots of fun to be bread, though. But I wasn't baked at all L . I have a signature! Nobody is perfect. I am nobody. Therefore I am perfect. THE END 

Zenosyke: If you were perfect, the world would be filled with stup-

Fifth Element: Too bad! Time for story! My turn.

Prologue

This story starts with the release of dragons into the world of fire emblem. Our heroes, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, and their company went into hiding away from the evil that had been released. Soon after the dragons were released, the Golden Sun was created. The power that was being harnessed by these parallel universes was too much for both of the worlds, and the worlds were slightly fused to lessen the damage that those powers were doing. The worlds were together just long enough for the characters from fire emblem (Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, etc., and Nergal) to be transported to Wayward, the world of Golden Sun. As soon as the characters were transferred, the raw power harnessed by both worlds split the seam apart. The story begins here, with Lyn on Aqua Rock, Hector at Magma Rock, Eliwood at Gaia Rock, and all of their comrades somewhere in between. All are seemingly stranded. This is how the story will begin…

Chapter 1

It was a bright, cold, slightly foreboding day in all of Weyward, except for the tropics, of course. Eliwood was sitting at the base of Gaia Rock trying to regain the senses that had been lost during the impact. He squinted up at the early morning sun. The sun didn't seem to help raise the temperature at all right then. As soon as the world stopped swimming in front of his eyes, Eliwood began to survey his surroundings. A huge rock loomed in front of him, towering over everything in sight. Mainly because everything was else was basically ocean, but it was massive none the less. Eliwood's first instinct was to climb the rock to get a better view, but his body ached from the tremendous undertaking that had just occurred. He lay there on the ground for a long time until he mustered the strength to walk around. Lucky for him, he happened to stumble across a pirate ship. It belonged to none other than Briggs, the now chivalrous pirate. Briggs, sensing that no harm could be done by the confused young man, allowed him passage on the ship. Eliwood thanked him many times over and gave him some of the now useless currency he carried in his pockets. Briggs couldn't hold on to him for too long, so he dropped him off near Dalia when he got the chance. Briggs had some business to take care of in Dalia however, so he tagged along with young Eliwood. As they approached Dalia, they were greeted by Erk, who had apparently landed there in the first place. Erk and Eliwood took a rest at the inn, while Briggs attended to whatever. As they woke up, they found Briggs outside, and Briggs immediately offered to join with them. They accepted and began to march away and explore this new land, with Briggs as their friend and guide.

Hector lay, dazed, on top of the immense magma rock. He sat up immediately to look at his surroundings. All around him lay forests on every side. He was much too tired to stay up for too long, so he lay back immediately. Eventually, he sat up again, but it was after a very long time. As he stood up, the wise one appeared in front of him. Hector was dazed and confused, and he was never very smart, so the Wise One scared him immensely. He immediately jumped down onto his stomach and grabbed a bunch of rocks. He stood up and began to hurl them at the frightening Wise One. The rocks never reached the Wise One, of course, because the Wise One deflected the rocks with his psynergy, so there were no hard feelings. Hector was tired from throwing the rocks at The Wise One, so he sat down again. The Wise One began to talk to him, "Hector. I've been watching you while you sleep. I've probed your mind and found what lays inside. I like the way you think. I've decided to do you a favor. There is someone you must meet at The Shrine of the Sea God. I will take you there now." The wise one picked up Hector's tired body and transported him to the shrine. When Hector awoke, he found Dorcas and Bartre staring down at him. " Oh my God!!!" he yelled. He immediately rolled backwards and threw rocks at them, too. "Get away, get away, get away!!! Son of a bitch!!!" Eventually he tired and fell down. Dorcas and Bartre talked to him while he lay there trying to calm him. Then, when Hector was strong enough, they left the shrine to explore.

Meanwhile, Lyn was awakening at Aqua Rock. She glared up angrily at the bright, evil sun. She tried to take stock of her surroundings, but was far too tired. She lay down on the cool ground. Eventually, she gained enough strength to walk around the rock. She sat with her feet dangling in the water trying to regain some of her lost senses. Off in the distance, she heard what sounded like a ship. Although she didn't know it at the time, the ship she saw when she turned around belonged to the Lemurians. She ran over to the shore, trying to get the Lemurians to notice her. Luckily, one of the younger ones saw her and got the captain to pick her up. Not much conversation happened on the boat, the Lemurians only learned her name and where she was from. Soon after they had picked her up, they dropped her onto Air Rock. Once again she was lucky because she happened to meet the Golden Sun people. Also, along with the Golden Sun characters, she happened to meet Guy, the master swordsman. The Golden Sun characters took her in and welcomed her immediately. They all began to venture out, looking for the rest of their comrades, and for Hector and Eliwood.


End file.
